


Saturday

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday is the best day of the week, but the craving for better remains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

_Saturday_

A fine day since the war ended. The only day when he's allowed to accompany a former aristocrat. They drink a glass of wine. They chat about the weather. They come closer. Blurred glasses. Deepened kiss. No words needed. They fall asleep together afterwards. When the morning comes, he is alone again.

 

~*~

 

_Saturday, three years later_

Still living apart together.

He wants more. He craves for Prince Charming, who saves him from the dragon called Distance, picks him up, and puts him over his shoulder, as they ride towards the horizon on a white steed.

He wants more. He craves for someone who doesn't need his money, who doesn't pretend that he is loved and who's not only attracted to his surname.

 

~*~

 

 

_Saturday, four years later...present_

He pours a glass of wine, sips, and his mouth becomes dry again.

He sips, and blushes heavily when he accidentally calls him “baby”.

They come close again, and the overture starts. Afterwards he silently cries, before falling asleep. When he opens his eyes in the morning, he feels two arms hugging him. He turns around and receives a morning kiss for the first time.


End file.
